


The doll house

by SahadCaethlin



Series: The Wee Ones [3]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 20:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15589632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SahadCaethlin/pseuds/SahadCaethlin
Summary: Thomas takes Newt to a secret place he discovered. Far from the Glade. Where no one can hear them.This story takes place somewhere between chapter 16 and 17 of "The Wee Ones".





	The doll house

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing more about The Wee Ones. I guess I can't just let them go. I hope those of you who loved The Wee Ones will like this little PWP episode. :-P  
> This story takes place somewhere between chapter 16 and 17, during the month Alby doesn’t hear from the Wee Ones. Or how Newt and Thomas found the doll house Newt mentions in chapter 18.

The blond Borrower just leant over the edge to see beyond the fridge. His eyes were good enough to see in the dark living-room and he could tell for now that there was no sign of the cat. Winston as Alby called him... But The Griever was definitely a more suitable nickname. When he was sure that the way was clear, Newt jumped on a wire nearby and let himself slid along to the ground, landing in a soft sound. He didn't move and waited for a few seconds. And then for an entire minute. But no sign of the Griever. He then heard something: a muffled noise.

Looking around anxiously, the Glade's second-in-command smiled at the sight of a certain brunette: Thomas had come earlier that day and had waited for him to arrive. Newt ran silently to him, griting his teeth as a faint sensation of pain crowled up his leg, making his limp a bit more obvious. But it didn't stop him from throwing himself in his boyfriend's arms and kiss the air out of him as Thomas grabbed him and lifted him almost half centimetre of the ground. He seemed stronger when needy and the blonde definitely liked it. He pulled a bit back and smiled as he was put back down:

“Thought that bloody day would never end.” He whispered.

“Don't remind me of it.” Thomas groaned before kissing him again. “Couldn't wait to see you.”

“Are you sure that Alby's flat is the best idea?” Newt murmured. “The last time we saw him, it wasn't exactly at the best moment of your friendship.”

“Minho's the one who talked him away.” The brunette defended himself and then gave him a grin. “Plus I found something.”

“What is it?” His boyfriend was now curious.

“You'll like it. Come on.”

Thomas' wicked smile widened as he took Newt's hand and pulled him into the dark corridor. They ran as silently as their people could do it, even if they didn't go fast because of the blonde's leg. Newt didn't know what to expect from that run into the Men Land: he wasn't a runner anymore and had kind of accepted the fact that he would stay in the Glade forever... That was until Thomas ordered him to come and meet him into Alby's flat in the middle of the night. He hadn't had asked anything and had just run to him without thinking it twice. Now the brunette was leading him wherever it was he wanted to take him. But Newt liked it, he couldn't deny it. He missed running.

They ran until they arrived to a closed door and Thomas invited his boyfriend to pass under it. The Brit obeyed and pulled himself under, still looking for the Griever. But maybe Alby slept with it in his room, in which case they were safe since Alby always closed his door for the night. As Thomas pulled himself under the door, a noise startled Newt: a very audible and thunderous snore for their small ears. He looked all around, griting between his teeth:

“Where did you take me?”

“Alby's grandmother's room.” The brunette smiled. “Come on. Follow me. And don't worry, she sleeps with strange things into her ears: she can't hear us.”

Newt slowly nodded as he registered the information. But why had his boyfriend taken him there for? Why this room? But he didn’t ask and simply followed him, trusting his boyfriend beyond limits after all they had been through. Thomas’ hand was warm and holding him tightly as he pulled the blond Borrower, leading him to the other side of the room, near the window. He pulled staples out of his backpack and gave two of them to the British Borrower and kept two to himself, stabbing mercilessly the curtain and pulling himself up, only using the strength of his arms. He knew his boyfriend couldn’t use his bad leg too much so he climbed a bit faster to be able to help Newt to climb on the curtain and to get on the desk that lined the window.

Alby’s grandmother used to sleep with her shutters and curtains opened, letting the light of the city entering in the room. Newt let out an impressed sigh as his eyes embraced the view of the city by night. Borrowers had not often the chance to see the city from the fourth floor. He almost had a vertigo sensation as he approached the window, his hands pressing against the cold surface and a smile fought his way to his lips as the warm hand of his boyfriend slid on his. Their fingers intertwined and Newt looked above his shoulder to look at Thomas in the eyes, the brunette watched him adoringly, putting his head on his shoulder.

“You’re such a dork.” The Glade’s second-in-command grinned.

“You like it?” Thomas smiled.

“Yeah... Yeah I like it.” Newt admitted.

“Good... ‘Cuz I didn’t brought you here for that.” The brunette beamed.

“What?” The blonde raised his eyebrows.

Thomas laughed slightly and offered him a bright and mischievous smile before pulling him in his arms, embracing him and just loving the way Newt’s back fit perfectly against his torso. He slowly turned them around and smiled wider if even possible when he heard his boyfriend gasp. In front of them stood an incredible doll house in a splendid Victorian’s style (even if the two Borrowers had no idea of what that could mean), all in white, grey and pale yellow wood. It was the very first time Newt saw something like that and he couldn’t look away, to the great pleasure of his boyfriend. Thomas walked a few steps and took the blonde’s hand, murmuring:

“Come with me.”

He didn’t need to say it twice: the Brit came along willingly. They approached the doll house, Newt almost breaking his neck as he had to lift his head to look to the three floors construction. He had never seen anything like this before, so majestic. He was literally open-mouthed. Thomas took him to finely decorated stairs and invited him to climb them; the blonde walked up, not hiding his amazement. The brunette smiled at him and pushed the front door. The interior was a bit dark but with the city lights coming from the window and going through the doll house’s, the two Borrowers could perfectly see around them. The decoration was not really what they were used to: there were many sophisticated furniture, framed pictures on every walls, thick carpets and, further in the entrance, a large staircase with curved metal handrails representing plants. It was particularly stunning for Borrowers who were used to live with heterogeneous borrowed things assembled in order to build practical furniture: aesthetics wasn’t their first preoccupation. Newt couldn’t keep his mouth shut, totally dumbfounded. His free hand came slowly to caress the metal, shivering at the cold touch. His eyes went to his lover: Thomas was smiling, visibly pretty satisfied by the blonde’s reactions, and he leant in to kiss Newt.

His lips were soft and warm. Newt would never get tired of them. He smiled and kissed back, his hand squeezing his lover’s. It was those few attentions that made him love that dork again and again: Thomas always wanted to impress him, to surprise him... It was endearing and Newt had to admit that this time the brunette had really made his best move. He felt Thomas smiling against his lips and he didn’t even move to speak, murmuring against his mouth:

“Let’s go upstairs, Newt.”

Saying so, he had slid his hand in the blonde’s back and his fingers gently scratched his lower back as he pressed himself against him in a warm and tight embrace, sending billions of shivers into his boyfriend’s body. Especially into his groin. Newt slightly moved to look Thomas into the eyes and smiled, amused:

“What is there upstairs?”

“Won’t tell you. But I can show you.” The brunette smirked.

God, that slinthead was a teasing little clunk. Newt smiled and nodded, letting the other Borrower to guide him in the majestic staircase. The second floor presented itself with two big rooms separated by a thin wall: the first one was a big bathroom with an ivory bathtub on lion’s legs, with golden tap, a huge mirror on the wall, just above a washbasin as beautiful as the bathtub. The second room let Newt flabbergasted: it was large with a huge canopy bed in pearly white sheets, there was a big wooden chest at the bottom of the bed and a thick dark grey carpet on the floor. It was impressive, incredible even.

Thomas was beaming and pressed his chest against his lover’s back, his face nestling in the blonde’s neck and pressing a tender kiss on his skin. He murmured in a sensual and low voice that made Newt shivered:

“No one can hear us, here. No one.”

Thomas was referring to the Glade: their constructions were pretty thin and not really soundproofed. The other Gladers had let them know that they were a bit noisy when making love. And Minho’s shit-eating grin had kind of killed the mood for many days. But there, in that palace, Newt could definitely picture them in many different situations. Situations that awakened tingles in his groin. His hands caressed his boyfriend’s arm around his neck, gulping as he tried to find the words, but subtlety wasn’t really the first thing coming through his mind:

“No one... Even if you make me cry my lungs out...?”

He could hear Thomas gulping down his saliva with some difficulties and felt his arms tightening around him. The warm breath on the back of his neck made him deliciously shiver and the soft bite in the hollow of his shoulder almost torn a moan out of him. The brunette slid his hand under his boyfriend’s tank top, delicately caressing his stomach; Newt’s breathe trembled as he anticipated the touches. Both of them wanted it desperately, for they hadn’t had a moment for themselves since a long time, but neither of them wanted to rush it. Newt leant a bit more against Thomas’ chest and put his hands on the brunette’s, guiding them on his own body. There was something exciting in the way Thomas let Newt take the reins, in the way he trusted him in any possible way. The Brit’s left hand took his lover’s and brought it down his stomach, abandoning his other hand as he detached the string he used as a belt. A little gasp escaped Newt’s throat as Thomas’ hand arrived on his member, his head rolling back to rest on the other borrower’s shoulder.

“Tommy...” He whispered.

The brunette’s embrace tightened, his hand massaging the blonde’s groin as he pressed his own hardening crotch against his lover’s lower back. Newt let out a moan, knowing how much Thomas liked him to be vocal, but he didn’t have to exaggerate it that much since the brunette was pretty gifted with his hands. The blonde scratched the back of his lovers' neck as he felt those warm lips dispatching burning kisses in his own neck and in the hollow of his shoulder. Thomas' second hand came up the blonde's torso, delicately following the curves of his thin muscles, slightly pinching his niples and skin. Newt felt his boyfriend pressing his erection against his butt, hard and warm and massive. He liked it: to be able to feel the desire of his companion.

"I want you." Thomas whispered at his ear, his voice sensual and needy at the same time.

God, the Brit loved this little desperation he heard, happy to know he wasn't the only one on the edge of losing it. Thomas slowly pushed him in the direction of the bed, only pressing himself a little bit more against his lover. Newt let him do it, his heart beating stronger and faster with anticipation and desire as the bed came closer. They stopped just in front of it, the Brit forcing his beloved to stop, earning a frustrated little groan and an interrogative look, the movement on his hardness stopped too. He laughed softly and murmured:

"What is it you want to do to me, Tommy? Tell me."

"What...?" The brunette moved slightly to me able to look at him, baffled.

"I want to hear it. What is going through your head when you look at me in the Glade? When I feel your eyes on me... When you think no one is watching." Newt continued in a caressing and teasing velvet voice. "What is it you want to do to me in this luxurious bed?"

Thomas felt as if his groin was about to burst like a firework. The Brit always knew how to drive him crazy. Slowly his hand on the blonde's member began to move again, his other arm slipping to Newt's waist and held him tight against him, and his chin just laid on his lover's shoulder, his mouth murmuring at his ear:

"Every time I look at you in the Glade... I picture my fingers on your skin, caressing it. I can almost feel the warmth of it under my touch. I imagine myself undressing you. And your breathe trembling..."

Newt swallowed, he had closen his eyes and shivered at each image, feeling the devouring desire growing in his lover and in him. Thomas' voice was hypnotizing, like a marvellous song he wanted to last forever. He felt the heat increasing, offering his neck to the brunette's warm breathe. His hands were almost burning hot. And this movement on his manhood... He opened his mouth to breathe.

"It's hard to resist, you know..." Thomas continued. “To not keep you to myself. Having to share your attention with the others.”

He suddenly pushed the blonde against the bed, plastering him against the soft mattress with all his weight. He didn’t need his arm anymore to maintain his lover and brought his fingers to Newt’s mouth. The blonde moaned as the hand on his member moved quicker, allowing Thomas to intrude his fingers in his mouth, caressing his tongue.

“Sometimes I imagine myself doing things like that to you and it drives me crazy because I have to act totally normal.”

The fingers retreated from his mouth and the blond Borrower could feel the moisted finger slipping into his pants and getting to his entrance. A loud moan escaped from his throat as he felt the invasion, one finger entering slowly but surely in him, entirely at once. His hands clenched on the sheets, his mind not able to focus either on the fast movement on his erected penis and the now moving finger in him. He loved it, the pleasure washing over his consciousness. Thomas pressed his mouth to his ear:

“I keep imagining your moans, your whines.”

The finger came back with force in him, hitting his prostate just right, tearing a loud whine out of him. His entire body shivered, blocked by his boyfriend’s. He needed more, so much more. And as if Thomas could read his mind, another finger came in.

“Aah! Tommy!”

His body was burning hot and the brunette needed all his weight on him to prevent him to move, avoiding him to accentuate the penetration. He was doing it on purpose, that shucking little clunk. But if Newt was usually a proud creature, he could forget all dignity when having sex with Thomas, and it was precisely one of those moments:

“Tommy, please, harder..!”

“You want me to go faster?” The brunette whispered at his ear in a husky voice.

“Yes.” He whined.

“Deeper?” His boyfriend asked again, tearing apart the last bit of restrainess he had.

“Shuck, Tommy! YES!”

And suddenly, those fingers pounded in him, digging far with force, hitting that spot that sent violent waves of divine bolts of pleasure. Newt clinged on the sheets, mouth opened, his breathe hollow between his loud moans and whimpers, almost cries. Thomas just knew so well how to play him, like a virtuose musician playing his instrument. It was messy and so good and perfect. His skin was literaly watering, his hair plastered against his face.

He was about to get beyond return when suddenly it all stopped, Thomas holding tightly his member into his hand, his fingers still. Newt let out a frustrated growl. How come the innocent Thomas he had met at the Glade had turn into some sort of hardcore sex expert in such a short time? Even the needy desperate sex he had had when certain he would die wasn’t even close to that. Short-winded, he looked above his shoulder to find his boyfriend staring at him, a small smile on his lips, his eyes shining with desire. He leant in, slightly nibbling at his pointed ear before whispering:

“Not yet. You won’t come yet.”

“Tommy…!” Newt almost pleaded, feeling he wasn’t that far from the blasting orgasm.

Thomas was like a drug to him when they were having sex. He loved it and definitely got excited by the idea itself that the brunette was getting more and more skilled at it. He felt his tension slowly subsiding, his breath still short and uneven. His boyfriend gently pressed a warm kiss on the back of his neck before moving slightly to be able to kiss him on the lips. The Glade’s second-in-command felt his lover’s left hand abandoning his member to slide onto his hand and entertwinded their fingers. Newt whispered in their kiss:

“Tommy, do me... Please... I need it... I want you in me.”

The brunette smiled and kissed him deeply, the fingers of his right hand slowly scratching the blonde’s side. Newt shivered and smiled mischievously: Thomas could only be like that when he drove him crazy. And he knew too well how to persuade him. Arching his back, he slowly rubbed his buttocks against his boyfriend’s hardness:

“Come on… No one can hear us here… Make me scream like in your best fantasy.”

When had he become such a needy slut? He didn’t know. But he definitely wasn’t ashamed, especially when it had such results. Thomas inhaled deeply, his breath shivering, and he felt his weight becoming heavier on him. His heart ran faster as he anticipated it. He felt the brunette’s waist lifting, almost missing already its warmness. And it came.

His mouth opened as he gasped at the slow entrance in him. Or at least as slow as Thomas could go in such a state of arousal. It always hurt slightly at the begining, but it was such a low price to pay for what was coming. He bit in the sheets to muffle his low hissing, his fingers slightly wrecking his lover’s. Thomas’ right hand came onto his, his fingers forcing their way into his balled fist. He was in.

Newt let go of the sheet to breathe. He gulped and turned his head, lifting it so Thomas could kiss him  above his shoulder. Pressing their lips together, the runner began to move, making small movements first, muffling their groans in their kiss. But they were both too aroused to wait much longer and as soon as the blonde let his lover know that it was bearable, the thrusts became faster and deeper. Newt only needed two or three of those to whine and moan, arching his back to give Thomas a better access. His lower back was so going to hate him afterwards but right now he didn’t care, crushing his boyfriend’s fingers, he cried his pleasure in the sheets as Thomas pounded in him. It was so good! His body was shaking, only able to take his lover in. Thomas grunted and moaned in the hollow of Newt’s shoulder.

The blonde felt it excalating at such high speed that it literaly burst into him and in his mind like a tidal wave, making him come in a loud cry. Thomas felt the blonde’s muscles tightening on him in a blissful almost crush. He needed only a few other thrusts to come too, making his lover whimper at each one, deep and hard. All his muscles suddenly tensed up and his consciousness vanished as he ejaculated inside Newt, before falling onto him, boneless.

They were both out of breath, floating in their own persperation. Their hearts beating at unison. Gently, Thomas brought their arms under Newt in order to hug him tightly, pressing his lips against his temple.

“My body’s so gonna reject you tomorrow…”

Thomas chuckled and kissed him once more. He slowly pulled out and rolled on the side only to cuddle with Newt. He smiled and caressed his cheek with his nose before pressing a kiss on it. His boyfriend smiled and nestled his face into his neck.

“I think we’ve never been that vocal before…” The brunette laughed slightly.

“Never had the freedom to be.” Newt smiled and looked at his lover. “You became a beast. Where is my innoncent Tommy?”

His lover laughed and shook his head before murmuring:

“It is your fault. You made me. Teasing me like that.”

“You loved it.” The blonde smirked.

“I think it's an understatement. You got that.” Thomas replied.

“Yeah… I like angry sex… But I also like it slow and tender.” Newt pointed out. “And my body needs it too.”

“Okay, next time I’ll be gentle. I promise.”

“Tommy?”

“Hm?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Newt.”

“Yeah, don’t get too used to it, Greenie: I won’t tell you everyday.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll just enjoy it every single time you admit it.”

“Shuckface.”

They chuckled and decided to get back to the Glade: they needed a shower and they didn’t plan on getting spotted naked by a Big One. When had they ended up naked? Newt didn't even know. But they would definitely come back, he would make sure of it.

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> "My back hurts." Newt groaned.
> 
> "I told you I was sorry." Thomas whined. 
> 
> "You're so gonna regret this." The blonde mumbled.
> 
> "I said I was sorry!!"


End file.
